Supergirl (TV Series)
Supergirl is a spin off series from the show Bludhaven that follows Kara Zor-El, who was first introduced in Bludhaven season two. The series was made to have a more lighthearted tone from Bludhaven, though there are still dramatic moments and overarcing plots. Cast Main *Juno Temple as Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Emma Stone as Lucy Lane *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Inspector William "Bill" Handerson *Emma Roberts as Jenet Klyburn *Michael Rosenbaum as Maxwell "Max" Lord IV Recurring *Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Episodes Season One #"Pilot": Kara moves in to a new apartment building where she finds out her room mate is Lucy Lane, sister of Lois Lane, and later meets her landlord, Maxwell Lord. Both seem very nice, though Lord is extremely socially awkward. In her spare time, Kara visits S.T.A.R. Labs and speaks with Jenet Klyburn, who is the only person that knows she has powers. Jenet takes a sample of Kara's blood and tells her to come back in a day or two, since she has a theory as to where Kara's powers come from, but she needs to test her blood first. Kara does so, but while walking home sees a news report on a man named Inspector Bill Handerson, who is stuck in a train that has been highjacked by a group known as the Intergag, who are planning on crashing the train and killing everyone on board in the name of "The Crime Bible". After seeing this, Kara decides to help him, buying a Superman hoodie to hide her identity. On the train, Bill Handerson has single handedly taken down three members of the Intergag and is planning on making his way to the front where the group's leader is driving the train. After busting in to the next cart, he pulls a gun, only to reveal everyone in this cart is a hostage. He promises them they'll be safe before crawling out the cart's window on to the roof of the train. He begins jumping carts, but ends up slipping and almost falls off, only for Kara to catch him and put him down. She quickly introduces herself before placing Bill on the final cart, telling him to take out the conductor while she takes out everyone else. She enters the train, startling the Intergag members, who open fire, only for the bullets to bounce off of her. Once they stop firing, Kara proclaims it be "her turn" as she charges towards the members while Bill knocks out the conductor and stops the train. After all this, the police show up and Bill begins and investigation on Kara, or as Bill has started calling her, "Supergirl". Later, Kara visits Jenet, who reveals the tests are complete and that her theories are true, Kara is a Kryptionian and related to Superman. Kara, still not knowing where she came from, asks who Superman is. Jenet shows her a picture of him, which restores some of Kara's memories, calling Superman "Kal-El". #"Cute but Deadly" #"The Hunter" #"The Toyman of Metropolis" #"Lobo" #"Reckoning, Part I" #"Reckoning, Part II" Category:TV Series